Criminal Rewiring
by HobbiesRMyLife
Summary: Ben knows a presidential secret. Page 49. Ian's out of jail. He knows Ben has a secret. There is a way to get it. Extraction. Rated mature for cussing and suggestive material. A/A and some A/Riley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay! First off- I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION OR NATIONAL TREASURE! I just really love both movies. So ya! I'm sure I'll have another note. But for now- enjoy! Please comment!**

The early glints of light leaked through the curtains. Dimly falling on Arthur's unconscious body. He winced slightly in his sleep before Turing over and relaxing again.

He was finally comfortable until his cell phone rang out, causing him to immediately jump up and take a fighting stance. Realizing it was his phone he groaned and grabbed it off the night stand.

He didn't recognize the number, but the area code was Paris. He was positive. He answered and brought the phone to his ear quickly. "Ariadne?"

"Jesus Christ Arthur, desperate are we?" Arthur frowned, his blood began to boil.

"What the hell do you want Eames? It's 7 a.m.." Despite his raging temperature, his words came out like ice.

"Well it isn't here in Paris." Silence. "In Ariadne's apartment." Silence. "In her bedroom."

"Ass hole." Scoffed Arthur.

"Thank you, darling."

"You're not welcome."

"Oh, not you love. Ariadne dear was just giving me a quick back rub."

"Why did you call?" It came out more like a command than a question.

"Relax. I'm in the warehouse right now. I received an interesting call today. You might be curious."

"Go on."

"A man called me requesting an extraction." He waited for a response. None came so he continued. "His name is Mr. Howe, and it seems he pays very well. Of course we won't know for sure until you research-"

"Cobb won't do it. So no thank you." He interrupted Eames.

"We don't need Cobb. I'm a bloody fine extractor, not to mention a fucking brilliant forger!"

"You're a good thief, sure. That doesn't Make you a good extractor."

"Look, Arthur. Just- I need this job." He sounded some what desperate for Arthur's help.

Arthur sighed into his hand before bringing it up, combing back his hair. "Not unless Dom agrees to help."

"For fucks sake Arthur! He won't leave his kids for another job!"

"exactly!"

"Damn it, Arthur! I need the money!"

"What happened to all the money from the Ficsher job?" He was a bit amused with Eames's frustration.

"I- Lost a few gambles." He admitted weakly. God how he hated being judged by Mr. Perfect. He waited for Arthur to laugh, nothing came. Was he messing with him?

"I'll talk to Cobb." The line went dead. But Eames held the phone to his ear. Was the point man actually Trying to help him?

His thoughts were cut short. "Eames?" He looked up to see Ariadne walking in. "I thought I might find you here." She smiled warmly.

He returned the gesture. "Was just finishing up some business."

"Will Arthur do it? Is he coming." Eames couldn't help but smirk at the obvious hope in her voice.

"He will if Cobb does the extraction." She quickly frowned.

"That's what I thought I heard. Cobb won't, will he?" Eames let out a small chuckle.

"Let's not get too doubtful yet love." She loomed her head down, slightly nodding in acceptance.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" She suddenly asked, seeming much more perkier.

"Well I don't see why not, my treat." He couldn't say no to a lady. Even when his money was slipping through his fingers.

"Oh and by the way Eames?" She said as she accepted his out stretched arm.

"Hm?" He inquired, walking towards the exit.

"Do you fantasize about being in my bedroom often?" He stopped dead, she just continued walking, smiling accordingly.

**A/N ya so I have about nine chapters gone. So I'll put more on tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is just a filler which is why it's so short haha. So now we get to some of the national treasure people :) **

**Legal-Assassin-006: Thanks for the review! And to answer your question, yes it's mostly Arthur and Ariadne, but Riley will have his little moments. Hope that helps :)**

**ENJOY!**

"Riley! Let's go!" Ben was tapping his shoe impatiently, Abigail had been waiting in the car for an hour by now. Riley was like a girl when it came to packing.

"Coming, Mother." He said dryly shutting his apartment door.

Ben began walking briskly towards the parking lot, Riley in tow. "Now we are late." Ben scoffed, letting each word fall on a pause to add emphases.

Riley rolled his eyes, but was still amused with Ben's nervousness. "It's just an interview..." He began.

"That could be our next job."

"Not that you need it..." Riley mumbled, referring to Ben's small fortune.

Ben was silent in return and jumped into the car. Abigail smiled in relief when the two men finally got in.

"We're late." She stated. The silence from the two assured her that they were aware. "Are you guys nervous?" she asked with a sigh as she adjusted her position to face Riley who was slouching in the back seat.

He shrugged in response, and then rubbed a hand down his scrubbily face. Abigail gave a disappointed glance.

"You're going to see the president looking like that?"

"Well excuse me if I was woken at 6 am and rushed out the door without anything more than an overnight bag and a toothbrush. Not to mention I never ate any breakfast. Which, by the way, is indeed the MOST important meal of the day."

"For a growing boy, Riley. Not a grown man. You should really try coffee, drama here is a no-no." Ben sounded like a parent scolding a teenager.

Abigail smiled and let out a light laugh. "I guess that answers my question about being nervous."

**A/N So ya I know this is an awkward chapter because of the length but it needed to happen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry another short one, that's why I decided to put two up tonight. Next upload won't be until tomorrow .**

**ENJOY! Please R&R!**

Dom walked to the mail box. A normal thing normal people did everyday. But for him, it was new. He liked the idea of going and getting bills and cards and letters. Maybe because it had been so long since he'd really had any contact with family.

He liked the feeling of knowing people knew his address. He wasn't on the run, he was with his kids. And everything was safe now. Getting mail was just a small reminder of that.

He flipped through the stack of envelopes, reading each one, determining junk mail from important mail. He came to one. The name on the return address made Cobb do a double take.

"Why would Saito..." He quickly tore open the envelope and found a check inside. "I thought- Yusuf was getting my share." He furrowed his brows in confusion. He checked the envelopes contents again and came across a sticky note.

Dom pulled it out and read it out loud. "Your chemist insisted you keep your share. It seems after the inception he has found more work. Saito."

Cobb stood there. The team was moving on without him? No. He was being selfish. Of course they wouldn't quit dream sharing because he did. He found it hard himself. Besides, he was thankful for the money.

He turned and started up his drive way. "Hi Cobb." He froze. Today was going to be one of those days.

Cobb turned to see a smartly dressed man, he was wearing a three piece suit, and his dark hair was jelled back. "Arthur."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay sorry for such short chapters. And sorry for describing Arthur so un-originally :/ and i just realized, it's so hard to write Cobb in character... he's so weird.**

**Legal-Assassin-006: Haha ya I love A/A too! But I love Riley! **

"Arthur." he tried to smile, but something told him this wasn't a social visit.

"Look, I know that I'm not going to convince you. But there's a job-"

"Wow, way to be subtle."

"I didn't want to beat around the bush."

"Arthur, I can't leave my kids. You know that. So why did you come, unless it was important."

Arthur looked down at the ground, bringing his hand to the back of his neck.

"Eames is in a tight spot." He said timidly.

"And that bothers you?" Cobb wasn't convinced.

Cobb knew him too well, he sighed. "No, and yes. Eames is kinda like an annoying brother. But what really bothers me is I need someone over there who will take care of Ariadne." Cobb nodded, suddenly understanding.

"I understand that. But she's an adult Arthur. She can take care of-"

"What if Cobal goes after her, Cobb?"

"Look. I know I'm being selfish. I know what it is to lose something like that. I don't want to risk it again. Eames can preform-" Cobb stopped, seeing Arthurs begging face.

Arthur was nothing but loyal to him. And he knew the point man was always their for him and his kids. So it was time to repay him. He had the rest of his life with his kids, it was only fair.

"I'll do it." Arthur shot a glance.

"Dom, I don't want you to do it if you don't want to. I can figure something-"

"Do you want my help or not?" Cobb smiled. Arthur paused. Sure, he wanted Cobb's help. But he figured he'd help by giving some advice, or another extractor.

"I just wasn't expecting you to agree."

"Consider this my last game. I want you to know I'm here for you." Arthur smiled and Dom patted him on the shoulder.  
>"Want to come in for lunch?"<p>

Arthur paused. Noting that it took little convincing. Cobb was literally addicted. and he felt no remorse for taking advantage of it. Only because Cobb would take advantage of his addiction given the chance. And of course, he has.  
>"Sure."<p>

**A/N Yes Arthur is kinda evil, and Cobb is super geeky for some reason. I had trouble keeping them in character, wah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know all these filler chapters(leading to the two movies actually meeting) are annoying. **

**Legal-Assassin-006: Thanks again for reviewing it makes me happy :D and thanks for the fav!**

**So I added some more "serious" or important things in this one. **

**ENJOY! :D**

They'd driven a good three hours from Philly until they'd finally reached Washington. Riley yawned loudly in the back, receiving a funny look from Abigail.

"What? Its bad for you to hold back your yawns."

"That's sneezes, Riley." Ben said without tearing his eyes away from the road.

"Ya, well... Sorry I don't know everything." He glared out the window.

Abigail scoffed. "What is it with you two's bickering? I swear I'm in the car with two teenage girls." Ben shot her a puppy pout face, to which Abigail returned with a warning glance.

"Well, if you must know," Ben began, redirecting his attention to the road. "I've been A little- apprehensive- about... Our situation approaching..."

"You're scared? About the future?" Abigail was good at deciphering Ben's rambles. "What in particular?"

"Uhm." He gulped. "About... Obvious obstacles anyone might go through like- generative capacity..." he coughed slightly.

"Wait? You mean the baby?" She said in a forced whisper.

Riley nearly had a heart attack. "You're pregnant!" he screamed, chocking on his bubble gum. "Wh- How come I didn't know! I'm like- oh my G- I-I-I- ... I feel so left out of the loop here guys. I mean... We're having a baby!"

Ben tightened his jaw. He'd tried to be secretive about it and now Riley knew. "From this point on... We can't talk about it."

"uh- wait. W-why not?" Riley was confused.

"It would put Abigail and the baby in danger if anyone knew." With that stated, Riley nodded

**A/N I tried to have lots of bickering here! I need Ben to seem on edge :) this was the best way, to pick on Riley! And ZOMG! she's having a baby (Major plot point) maybe. And I tried to reference the first movie with Ben being as um-descriptive as possible, and Abigail deciphering ;) yeeap...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do apologize for any in-corrections. I type all my stories on my IPod then email it to myself :) Most of the time that's why my chapters are so short, because my iPod makes it feel longer. **

**Legal-Assassin-006: again, thank you for being my only but persistent reviewer! It makes me feel like my stories are better than they are! :D and Im glad u thought it was funny**

Eames sat spread out in an office chair. He was staring out at a fascinating array of raindrops that danced on the warehouses high windows. He'd been very busy trying to decide what he could do to get money while waiting for Arthurs news.

When the phone rang he nearly toppled over. With a brisk arm maneuver, he answered the phone, excepting Arthur's bad news on the other end. Instead he heard a British accent.

"Ah, Mr. Eames."

"Mr. Howe?" He responded with an equally thick accent.

"So, are we in business?" Eames frowned into the phone. He was still waiting for word from Arthur.

"I mentioned last time we chatted that I'm in need of another team member, yes? Also, say I weren't to preform the extraction on- Ben gates? Was it?"

"Mr. Eames, this is all beginning to sound sketchy, and you becoming more unreliable for this job." Howe took a deepened breath. "How much time?"

"Soon, I'll call you."

"No, I'll call you. Tomorrow. Goodbye Mr. Eames."

Ian hung up leaving Eames a bit irritated. "Now I remember why I left England." he began to set the phone back down when it rang again. He quickly brought it back to his ear. "Arthur?"

"Hello Sterling Eames. This is FBI agent Sadusky. Glad I could reach you."

"American FBI? Oh shi-"

"Don't worry. That's not why I'm calling. Actually I'm here to hire you in direct order of the president. You will be our inside eyes for an important task."

"Well then there's no catch?"

"Well, how about we meet, I'll be walking through that door in about 10 seconds."

"Wait- wha-"

"And don't try anything funny, I have agent surrounding the whole premises."

Eames spun around so quickly he saw stars. "Bloody hell, why even bother calling? And you story doesn't checkout! The president wouldn't be involved with subconscious affairs." He was gripping tightly to the chair's arms.

"Like I said. This isn't about your legal status." Sadusky sat on the side of his desk and rested his hands on his lap casually.

"More like illegal," Eames thought.

"Let's get to business. Ian Howe contacted you precisely 3 weeks ago. He is intent on having your team preform an extraction on Mr. Ben Gates. Correct?"

"Uh, yes? What does this have to do with-"

"let me continue. Ben Gates happens to be the man who rediscovered both the Templars treasure, and the city of gold. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

"No shit? It's the same bloke?" Eames leaned foward, suddenly very interested. The promise of an incredible pay swimming in his mind.

"It is. And the man who was imprisoned back in 2004 for attempting to steal the declaration of Independence, as well as several attempts of murder, and has been on the FBI's top 10 most wanted for decades now is the very same Ian Howe who contacted you.  
>He escaped from prison. He still has another 10 years to go at least."<p>

"Oh. Uh- well then. Honestly can't say I haven't done my share of-"

"I can still arrest you. I won't. But I can, so I wouldn't share your criminalistic acts just yet."

Eames shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Noted. So what do you want me to do?"

Sadusky smiled. "So it's as easy as that? And your in?"

"Well, I figured out that little catch you forgot to mention. And I decided not being put behind bars sounded like a right good offer. But I would still need pay."

"Nice try. But you'll be reviving whatever Ian still offers. That's all left to you."

"Better than nothing. Let's get started." Sadusky nodded, his eyebrows going up as he pulled a manilla packet from his jacket and setting it in front of the man.

"read up mr. Optimistic. Oh and go ahead and call in your team, your expecting guests in the following hour."  
><strong><br>A/N lol I'm watching Inception as I'm typing. (This is like the 100th time I've watched it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N this is unbearably short! I'm sorry. For the most part I've typed all these chapters a couple months ago. So all the chapters are next to each other on my iPod and for me the story seems longer. Btw! I was on a cruise for my sweet 16(which was the 27th!) so sorry the update took so long! We were in the ocean being chased by Irene it was crazy! Lol any way!

Lupin and Tonks forever- haha thanks! I love National Treasure so much! And I'm so happy you think this is one of the better ones!

xxxRainingxxIcexxx- ur comment like made me so excited to update! Haha thanks so much!

Legal-Assassin-006- thanks again! I love how u review each chapter! Thanks so much! I'm sorry this update was so late!

"Paris?" Riley blurted out when his first attempt to solidify his question went unanswered.

"Riley please." Abigail hushed. "uhm, with all do respect Mr. President, why are we going to Paris to work with the team that was trying to preform an extraction on Ben?"

"Of course I understand your confusion. But your good at what you do. This happens to be the only team to have completed inception, as I have already mentioned. With you working together with them as a team the US will be able to test the idea of 'Criminal rewiring.' Make Ian a good man. He won't stop going after you otherwise."

"Okay that makes sense but can we trust them?"

"Most certainly." The president gave the three a grin that disputed all doubt inside Abigail.

"Wait, Wait. I'm sorry. Abigail can't go." Ben shook his head and put his arm around her waste protectively. She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. Her baby was more important then a dangerous trip to a foreign country.

"I see. I won't argue with you if it's something personal. She's welcomed to stay here. Under watchful eyes. But more than anything, we need Riley on the job."

"RILEY!" Ben and Abigail gasped. Riley stopped fiddling his thumbs and froze. he pointed at himself with confusion as his head cocked forward.

"As far as I'm concerned, with Riley's expertise, he could preform at least an extraction all on his own."

"cool," he cooed. The couple in front of him, mouths agape, remained silent.

"So, you leave tonight. Pack your bags."

"I deed." Riley smiled smugly towards Ben.

A/N- so school starts next week and i hope it won't mess with my writing schedule! Also! To make updates faster, I'd love to hear some ideas for the story! Even little one like interaction between characters. Okay please R&R! :D

PS! I will update later today :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay so this is a comedy, and hopefully you guys aren't expecting an expert plot here. but ideas for the story in a whole are welcome! I also came to the conclusion that the story will be rather long. And this is because of the sheer amount of characters I have to keep up. So I'm thinking a few of the chapters leading up to the 'Criminal Rewiring' will be fun little oneshots of the characters interacting and trying to smoothly corporate. Tell me what you think. Next chapter everyone meets :D**

**xxxRainingxxIcexxx: Haha Riley would be so cute as a little point man/extractor! And Im so happy to hear you love my story!**

**Legal-Assassin-006: Thank you :D haha**

"Hello?"

"Arthur! Lord almighty. Thank Jesus you fucking answered."

"Sorry. I've been in L.A."

"No shit, you live there."

"Look, I was planning on calling today. My plane lands in Paris around four."

"Your on a plane? Brilliant. So you'll be here in an hour!"

"Like two hours. Why?"

"Uh... You won't believe me. But-"

"Oh, Cobb will do it. Him and the kids are with me."

"Oh ya."

"Eames. You are kidding me. You forgot."

"Something came up. Something big." Eames gulped at his own words.

"What the hell did you do!"

"Wha-"

"What'd he do?" he heard Cobb ask in the background.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You better not have knocked up Ariadne!"

"Hey!" Ariadne yelled.

"Oh by the way dear you're on speaker."

"Hi!" Yusuf called, actually waving at the phone and receiving a look from Eames.

"Daddy, what does knocked up mean?" Eames heard Phillipa ask innocently.

"Well, it's great to have the team back together." Ariadne sighed.

"We aren't even together yet. So it can only get worse." Arthur said, he sounded too serious to take it as a joke. "So, what happened?"

"You'll have to see it to believe it!" Yusuf piped quirkily.

Annoyed, Eames shoved Yusuf away from the phone and picked it up to turn off the speaker. He brought it to his ear and coughed. "It's gonna piss Cobb off. You should probably head to your hotel first. Drop the kids off."

Cobb's voice came on. "Why wouldn't I like it? And the kids can't stay in a hotel alone. They're coming in with me."

"I can't tell you over phone because of confidentiality. But please leave your kids."

"Do you even know what confidentiality means Eames?" Arthur teased in the background.

"I don't know what this is about. But I swear if you put the safety of my family in danger, selflessly, your screwed."

"Like you wouldn't do the same to me." Eames said icily. It came out so sharp that Ariadne's eyes widened in response. Before Cobb could defend himself, Eames slammed the phone down in it's carrier. Yusuf jumped.

Sadusky cleared his throat after a brief silence. Everyone turned around except for Eames.

"So, we have two hours... Hope you're well rehearsed." he suddenly brought his hand to his ear. "Mh-hm." he agreed to the ear piece. He then looked up at the three others. "Looks like my people are here. I'm not asking you to pretend to be friends. But they are your team members. Treat them as such."

**A/N I realized Arthur hadn't been in for awhile. so I apologize for his sudden. "I'm on a plane!" but I imagine he didn't tell Eames sooner so Ariadne would be surprised :) or he forgot . Haha  
>Also I know I promised to update the sane day as my last chapter but, ya sorry I didn't :( im lazy, and how pathetic is this chapter…. Bad right…. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This is so short. :( next chapter is long though!  
>xxxRainingxxIcexxx: haha, that was like the cheesiest part. I should had James say, "Will she need a bandaid?" :)<strong>

**Legal-Assassin-006: ya I was just thinking a few, that way I could add some A&A fluff too(which at this point is needed) :)  
><strong>

"Here it is..." Riley said awkwardly, sighing accordingly.

"Here it is..." Ben agreed quietly, taking in the view of the warehouse. Its walls in slight shambles and rust staining the white concrete.

"Well- should we go in?"

"No." Ben said walking towards the door. Riley followed. Frowning.

"Jesus, you'd think Paris'd brighten you up..." He mumbled as they walked through the door.

At first neither of them could see anything, as their eyes began to adjust to the iridescent bulbs.

"Gates?" Someone stepped forward and Riley took a step back.

"Sadusky!" Ben smiled, shaking the other man's hand.

"It's really good to see you. It's been a year. Your parents are well?"

"Okay enough with the chit-chat Dears. Let's get to business." Eames jumped up from his desk chair and strode all the way to the two new comers. "Oh-lovely! Names Anderson. I feel our friendship will be fun as hell. You are?"

"Ben."

"Riley...?"

"Terrific." Eames smiled devilishly. "See her? We call her Candy." He pointed towards Ariadne, who was stifling her giggles. He leaned closer to the two and whispered. "She's good for a fun time."

"Isn't that a stripper name?" Riley asked dumbly. Ariadne's eyes suddenly shot an angry glare towards the British devil. Ben's eyes were wide from the moment Eames had approached.

"And see curly top?" Eames signaled towards Yusuf. "He's a meth-"

"Not really!" Yusuf interrupted. Eames burned a hole through his head.

"Okay-" Sadusky tried to end the nonsense but was cut off bye none other than "Mr. Anderson".

"Two more are on the way! Wait till you meet them. A blonde-ass-hole. And his pet! The Ass-kissing metro-sexual! Should be a party-"

"Okay-that is more than enough. Thank you." Sadusky intervened. Eames just put up his hands in  
>defense. "Sorry about him. I think it's been a long day."<p>

"It's fine. Mostly." Ben assured. "So I'm assuming we should start over." Ben walked past Anderson, deeper into the warehouse towards the other two. "Ben." he repeated, holding out his hand towards star.

"Ariadne, sorry about Eames."

"Eames?"

"Anderson and Star aren't our real names."

"Figures. Nice to meet you." Ben smiled shaking Ariadne's delicate hand.

"same to you," she smiled sweetly.

"And this is Riley," Ben said as Riley stepped closer to the petite woman.

"Hi." He gave her a sideways smile.

She smiled more subtly, staring into his deep blue eyes. "Hi." She said with a mellow tone.

"Hi," he repeated, seeming dazed.

"Yusuf," Said "curly top", riveting Riley from his little moment. The stout man pushed his hand towards the two Americans. They both shook hands.

"Well. Now all that's missing is 'A blonde-ass-hole. And his pet! The Ass-kissing metro-sexual." Sadusky shoved his hands into his pockets and sat on the edge of the desk.


	10. Chapter 10 They all meet

**A/N a decent sized chapter! Yay! :D this is all I've written up to so soon I'll start the one-shots :) I think some Eames and the kids would be cute. Then some fluff afterwards :D  
>Legal-Assassin-006: Eames is my excuse to do mean things haha! And here's Arthur! :D<br>**

Arthur and Cobb crawled out of the cab, both James and Phillipa in tow. Arthur, holding a bouquet of flowers, went ahead of them, practically running towards the door. He hadn't seen Ariadne in at least four good months.

"Slow down, the kids, monkey see monkey do." Cobb went mostly unheard.

Arthur threw open the door, and walked with his signature half smile. But when he came face to face with an FBI agent, one he knew too well, all hell broke loose.

With his free hand, he threw a punch, missing. "please, Arthur."  
>Sadusky took multiple steps to the side. Arthur spun towards him, throwing more punches, all of them missing. He tried desperately not to smash the roses. It wasn't working out too well.<p>

Dom finally heard the struggle and ran in. Leaving his kids at the doorway, he pulled Arthur back. "Not yet!" He struggled. "He has more." Arthur finally noticed the snipers, all peering in through half opened doorways, guns pointed at him.

He finally brought his arms to his sides, shrugging off Cobb's hold but still tense. The roses lay on the ground from being knocked out of his hand by Cobb.

He was panting, and his eyes bore holes through Sadusky.  
>"Eames!" Called out, "You sold us out you bastard!"<p>

"No I didn't." Eames stepped forward. "What a show," he clapped his hands. "Are those roses for me?" Arthur spit at his feet then wiped his mouth.

"Where is Ariadne?" Arthur spoke slowly.

"If you'll give me a moment." Thomas Sadusky signaled towards a circle of chairs.

Reluctantly, Cobb and Arthur walked towards the chairs. "You better not have risked my family," Cobb whispered harshly to Arthur.

"Ben, Riley. Come join us please." Both sat.

"This," Sadusky motioned towards Ben. "Is your mark. Or was." He then held out the manilla folder. "And this. This is all the information on your new mark, but also your employer."

"I'm lost, you're not here to take my kids? Or arrest me?" Cobb eyed The three men across from him suspiciously.

"No, that is why Mr. Arthur's attempt to attack me was inappropriate."

"It's my job to protect my team." He said as if strained. Ariadne walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly up to her, thankful for her attempt to comfort him. Riley watched intently, a scowl creasing his forehead.

"Well, your team has grown. This is Ben gates. History major, as well as other things. And this is Riley Poole. He's a brilliant techie, one of the best. He's outsmarted my branch of service before. In a way, he's better at your job than you are, Arthur."

"That's a low way to undermine me. I don't give a shit what he does, just as long as my team and I aren't arrested."

"So you'll do it?" Sadusky asked.

"Do we really have any choice? How long do we have?"

"One month. I'll leave you then. If you need anything, Ben knows my contacts." Sadusky rose, brushed at his shoulders, and walked towards the exit. As soon as the door shut behind him Arthur jumped up and checked for snipers. All had left.

"Arthur?" Ariadne walked up to him. "That was crazy, and not like you. You've had a run in with him before." He was surprised at how easily she had figured that out.

"Ya." he stated as if thats all that needed to be said on the matter. "How've you been? Eames hasn't been, you know."

She smiled, Riley noted it was the same genuine smile she'd given him. "I've been good. Just trying to keep my hold on reality."

"You didn't answer my question about Eames." He smirked. He hadn't felt so comfortable around someone in so long.

Arthur looked up, noticing Riley's trailing glance. "Can I help you?" He didn't sound angry, he sounded like a receptionist.

"No-no. I was just-" Riley quickly turned around and walked towards Ben. Who was already looking through little details in the packet.

Yusuf casually tagged behind Riley. "I'm sorry," he started. "It's always like this, someone gets mad at somebody else."

"Does that Eames guy constantly sulk alone?" Riley asked.

Yusuf shrugged. "Not normally but somethings been bothering him lately."

"And, Uh. Arthur and Ariadne. Are they-"

"No, but he wishes they were." Yusuf noticed Riley's shoulders relax.

"Oh." Was all Riley said. "And what about this Cobb guy?" he asked, watching Dom who was staring blankly at his kids, They'd already found a distraction as they threw paperclips at each other.

Yusuf laughed. "He's a soap-opera, a tragedy, and a trauma wrapped up in one."

"That sure clears things up," Ben finally spoke, lifting his head. "Yusuf, was it? I need a computer with Internet access. Riley needs to get to work, this packet has hardly any information."

"Uh, go to Arthur for that. He's in charge of research, he is the point man."

"Awesome, and I need to try out the PASSIV." Yusuf looked at him with confusion. "It says so on Sadusky's list of To-DO's," Been clarified.

"Wait a minute, PASSIV?" Riley asked. "The dream sharing machine? I'm sorry, research has to wait. I need to try this thing."

"Fine," Cobb suddenly emerged from his desk. "I'll take you under. Yusuf, I think a lower dose this time. Beginners don't need heavy sedatives." Yusuf nodded and walked towards his "chemist corner."

"Arthur, Ariadne? One of you can come. A good group ice-breaker. But someone needs to watch the kids."

"I'll go," Both Arthur and Ariadne spoke. Eames finally appeared. Walking up with a crooked smile.

"I'll watch the kids. You too probably have some catching up to do. Plus your all completely addicted."

"I was gonna say thanks, but now-"

"Just go, before I change my mind." Eames directed his words to Arthur with an air of pity.

"Goodbye Mr. Eames." He said almost jokingly.

A/N I think Arthur being extra on edge in this story makes sense. Sorry if he seems out of his "refined-perfect" character. But I like this better. Y'know, him stickin up for himself :) plus I feel his calmness is overused in stories and this feels more original.  
>Ps: how was the little fluff I threw in? Good? Cheesy?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Eames learns to forgive

**A/N! Yay! Another decent sized chapter! And 3 in a day! Just because school is in two days and im not sure how often i'll be able to update :/... Ready for 3 year old Eames?  
>Legal-Assassin-006: if u liked that little bit then you'll love the chapter after this one! I'm planning on putting it up tomorrow. :D<br>**  
>Eames looked up again. Checking on his sleeping team members for what seemed like the zillionth time. They'd been under for twenty minutes. In dream time, though Eames sucked at math, was roughly three hours. Which seemed right for the amount of people.<p>

"No James! Stop!" Eames shot his head towards the whining Phillipa, who's younger brother had begun to scribble on her current drawing. She pushed him away. Causing the young boy to burst into tears.

"Perfect." Eames scooped up poor James, lightly shaking him to ease away the cries. "Phillipa, that wasn't very nice. We don't use actions to fix our problems when simple words will do."

"I know." She said ashamed. "But Daddy gets mad too. So if I forgive James. You should forgive him. That is why you're mad, isn't it?"

What a perceptive little girl he thought. "I'm mad at your Dad because he's a- sometimes he's a bit selfish."

"So aren't you being selfish by acting snooty?" Eames stared blankly.

"Afterwards, you will have this same chat with your Dad concerning me, right? Cause I'm not the only wrong one." Phillipa crossed her arms and pouted.

"But I'm not the only wrong one either! James is the one who ruined my drawing!" She scrunched up her face in dissatisfaction. "You're such a hippigriff!"

Eames smiled, "I suppose you mean a hypercrit. I guess alot of people are... That's no way to be, huh?" she shook her head. Eames sighed. "Go apologize to your brother. And when your daddy comes back, I'll apologize too." Phillipa's face lit up and she smiled fondly. Eames felt his heart warm.

"Okay!" She pranced over to her little brother and cheerfully hugged him as he sat him back on the ground. "I'm sorry James."

"It's okay." his sweet little voice was still stuttering with small sobs. "I'm sorry I messed up your drawing."

"You two," Eames sighed as he sat on the ground next to them. "Are positively adorable." James made a face of disgust as Phillipa smiled and blushed a bit.

"I'm not ador- adorable!" James stood and put his little hands on his hips. He gave Eames the stink eye. "I'm a boy! I've squished bugs when Phillipa was too scared!" He cried.

"Oh my mistake. Surely squishing bugs is worthy of being an un-adorable man." James still scowled, until finally he sat down again. Seemingly forgetting why he was mad in the first place.

"Uhm..." Phillipa began.

"Yes?" Eames inquired.

"Uh, well. Do you want to draw me a picture?" She asked timidly.

"Sure sweetheart. What would you like me to draw?" She extended her lower jaw in thought.

"Princess Ariel!" She said happily. Eames quirked an eyebrow, then turned his head towards his sleeping team members. He had at least a few more minutes before they woke up. There was no way in hell he'd let Arthur catch him drawing princesses.

"Sure, but don't be surprised if it ends up looking like chicken scratch."

"What?" She started to ask, but Eames had already acquired a pen and pad of paper and was concentrating. He squinted, and stuck out his tongue, trying to imitate Ariadne's 'epic art face.'

After about five minutes. (yet another hour within the dream.) He finished. Grinning ear to ear. "Done!" He chimed, showing Phillipa and James his work.

"Wow! That's really good!" Phillipa squealed as she admired the sketch. "It really looks like her!"

"That's a stupid drawing, draw a transformer!" Complained Janes.

"A transformer? Hm. I'll try." Eames again started to work. Sketching and scribbling away, making faces when he disliked the stroke, and grinning when he preferred one.

James was watching intently. Laying on his tummy while his feet kicked in the air. Eames was laying in the same fashion. He was sure if Arthur saw him he'd laugh his arse off. Though at the moment he didn't really care. He was enjoying his 'art'.

"Done!" He handed the ever anticipating James the notepad. He immediately frowned.

"This doesn't look like a transformer."

"Ya it does!" Eames defended.

"It looks like a tree with guns." James stated bluntly.

"No, no. Look look look! See these are his feet, and fire is SHOOTING out!"

"why?"

"Why? Because he's flying. It's like a jetpack."

"It looks like tree roots." He detested.

"Well, kinda. But you're missing the point here-"

"When's daddy coming back?" Phillipa interrupted with an obnoxious sigh. "I'm really bored." Eames shot his head towards the team, then darted them quickly to the watch situated on his wrist.

"Hm." he mumbled. "I suppose, it would be fitting to use this time to our advantage." Suddenly he smirked and looked down at the Cobb kids. "I totally forgot."

"Forgot what?" they both asked.

"That Yusuf used a lower dose of- so that's why- the dream hasn't been going on for 4 hours. It's probably only been one! HA!"

"What are you saying?" Phillipa asked a bit irked that Eames was acting so weird.

"And since it's only been one, they're going to be in there for a while. Meaning..." He smiled deviously. "It's the perfect time to pull a prank on our new friend Riley."

"Can I help?" James asked piping up and seeming to adore the idea.

"Absolutely." Eames patted his little minion on the head.  
><strong><br>A/N next chapter is gonna be inside the dream. Get some fluff in there! Sorry it took line 11 chapters haha. This chapter was really fun to write though! btw- this is the longest story I've written so far :D**


	12. Chapter 12 FLUF!

**A/N some simple fluff! But it gave me butterflys when I wrote it x) please R&R! It makes updates faster! (pathetic right?)  
>Legal-Assassin- 006: eep! Heres some fluff! :D <strong>

**xxxRainingxxIcexxx:SHHHH! He might prank Arthur too... And other people... hehe.  
><strong>  
>Riley opened his eyes and looked around. He stood there for a second. He recognized where he was. He was in a church. The trinity church. "Abigail? Ben?" he called.<p>

"Poole..." Riley turned around quickly. His heart skipped a beat and he froze.

"Ian..." his voice barely registered as a whisper. Ian let out a dark chuckle.

He stopped and the smile dropped into a scowl. "Where's the treasure?" Riley just quirked his eyebrows.

"I-I don't know." Ian advanced a step causing Riley to take another two back.

"Riley, duck!" Someone had yelled behind him. He quickly obliged and threw himself down. Ian, who was still trying to register who had spoke, was suddenly shot in the head. Riley screamed when he looked up and saw a dead Ian in front of him.

"Jesus Christ!" He said as he scrambled away.

"Damn it. I didn't want to kill any projections so early on." Cobb, followed by Arthur, Ariadne, and Yusuf, came into view.

"Sorry Poole." Cobb said.

"We're dreaming." Riley had to remind himself.

"Good. Have you dream shared before then?" Cobb asked while inspecting Ian's corpse.

"N-no. But I am a lucid dreamer." He stuttered.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Cobb's face. "That's good." he stated as he pulled a gun out of Ian's pocket.

"Aw! No fair! I got torn to pieces my first time with the PASSIV!" Arthur smiled at Ariadne. Riley's face looked worried.

"TORN TO PIECES!" His voice rose one too many octaves. Yusuf laughed.

"It is only a dream Riley." He said mockingly.

"Here."Cobb tossed Riley the gun. He caught it as though it were a deadly snake. Holding it far from his face with an outstretched arm.

"Why do I need this!" Cobb simply let his eyes wander to fallen Ian, then back to Riley to see if he'd made his point.

"Incase your friend Ben dreams up anymore villains." The four more experienced team members began walking away.

"Wait where's Ben!"

"It's your dream." Arthur seemed to spit the words in a way that only Riley could tell actual anger was hidden in them. "You should be able to find him."

"Hold on!" Riley called. Arthur stopped, turned, and gave Riley a quizzical look. "Okay here me out. I have a major question in the works here." he took a deep breath. "Why is it that this isn't anything like my Lucid dreams? Why is it I'm grounded, like its reality?"

Arthur sighed. Running his hand through his hair. Something, Ariadne noted, she thought was very cute.

"Okay," Yusuf started. Getting excited for a chance to be the best chemist ever "Normally, when we sleep, the rational part of our brain that realizes when things are strange shuts off. That's why all that irrational stuff can occur in dreams."

"Okay." Riley nodded, urging him to continue.

"But when dream sharing and using the PASSIV, we get a mixture of natural drugs that let us sleep, like melatonin(A/N natural drug that causes sleep) , only I also include a drug that re-activates the dorsal lateral pre-frontal cortex, which allows that rational thinking to occur. Only twisted, or as Eames says 'imaginative' people can still manipulate the dream."

"Wait a second... Huh?" Ariadne looked so confused, Arthur bit his lip to keep from hurting her feelings, he was about to laugh. Yusuf just rolled his eyes.

"I get it," Riley assured, though he did just barely. "Now where's Ben?"

Cobb started walking, with Riley and Yusuf close behind. Ariadne and Arthur trailed slightly. "So, why do you think Yusuf is here instead of Eames?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I heard he hates kids with a passion." Arthur laughed quietly at this. They both had grins spread across their faces.

"I think he's just afraid, maybe he's had dreams of evil children..." this caused Ariadne to burst into laughter, she tried to quickly collect herself.

"If he's dreaming of children then I'm a little concerned," she spoke through her rapid giggles.

"Maybe he's not allowed to be a certain distance from kids, because he tends to get into an oral arguments with them?"

"I can't breath! Oh my gosh! Poor Yusuf. We should stop." She wiped her teary eyes, a smile still gracing her features.

"Shh!" He warned teasingly. "They might here you being mean."

"Pft!" She said, bumping her shoulder against his arm, noting how muscular it felt. Before she knew it he had intertwined their fingers. She snapped her head down before meeting his gaze. He was smiling fondly at her. Ariadne felt her cheeks flush. 'I feel like a teenager!' she thought.

Riley turned to see them staring at one-another. Holding hands. It annoyed him. Not a lot of girls would look good with him, but Ariadne had the right feel. She seemed right. And then this Arthur guy-in all he felt kinda pissed.

Arthur cough when he saw Riley watching. Riley whipped his head back around. Continuing to follow where ever Cobb was headed.

"I think- we're in Philadelphia." Cobb finally spoke. "Next time, do not conjure up real places. That's how you loose your grip on reality." Cobb paused, remembering when he'd taught Ariadne this.

"Kay." he said quietly. Riley turned back around, only to realize Arthur and Ariadne walking a different direction. Roaming HIS dream.

Cobb turned and saw this too. "God dammit." he sighed. "Fine, they've done this before. Let's go find Gates."

Arthur shot a quick glance back. Only to see Cobb shake his head angrily. Not his problem. He'd been waiting a long time for the moment he'd be alone with Ariadne.

They walked in comfortable silence. But he knew he'd have to speak soon. The projections were starting to realize something was wrong already. Some shooting angry glances. All of which he tried to ignore.

He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand gently. He saw her smile, she was watching her feet as she walked.

"I really like this." She spoke suddenly. This made him smile. "But I know we don't have much time." He frowned.

"Yeah. Soon we'll have to wake up. But we can drag it out as long as we need." he assured. She giggled slightly. "I didn't mean to sound funny."

"I guess I'm just happy." She cooed softly.

"I've missed you more than you can imagine." He said almost too casually.

"You kissed me during the inception!" her eyes grew wide when she realized she'd actually blurted it out.

He smiled subtly, her eyes still avoiding him. "I did." She pouted slightly. Obviously hoping he'd said something else. He noticed this and stopped abruptly. Pulling her hand so he could wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. She rested her head against his chest. "next time I kiss you, it'll be in reality."

She swore her heart had stopped, melting inside her. He stole a quick kiss to her cheek before continuing to walk. Still holding her hand in his.

**A/N Length? Good? Bad? Fluff? Was it decent? I don't want the  
>Like CRAZY IN LOVE yet. Cause the story might be really long.<br>How was my explanation of The PASSIV? I did actual research for that! :D I think it's pretty bad ass! Ya sorry I threw in the whole "Riley can Lucid dream! :D" but smh! Also! No, I don't think Arthur really has a sense of humor so making fun of Yusuf seemed the only way... :(  
>Oh yea and schools tomorrow so sad :( hopefully, it won't interrupt updates!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N so this one isnt funny as more of... I'm not sure if I should say angsty or not? Well action none the less!  
>Legal-Assassin-006: Fluff just gets better from here! After this chapter, I will incorporate fluff in almost all chapters! (some may be one shots!) I ready have ideas! :D<br>xxxRainingxxIcexxx: Action! Just because you asked :)  
><strong>  
>I told you guys I'd take your ideas3<p>

"Okay I have no clue where we are going." Cobb finally admitted. They'd somehow ended up near some jail-turned-museum. Riley scratched his head while looking up at road signs. He knew Philly better than Cobb did. It was time to stop sulking and find Ben.

"I think we should try places that would be specific memories for Ben and I. So... The liberty Bell is one."

"Okay then," Yusuf looked around. "Which way?"

Riley sighed. "Okay, uhm. This-"

"Riley! Where have you been." All three men spun around. Abigail came up to them.

"Abigail? I d-" He stopped. "You're just a projection." Abigail gave Riley a funny look.

"I don't understand what's going on. We should be hiding! Ian's guys, I just saw them and-" she paused. Noticing Yusuf and Dom. "Who are you?" She asked, somewhat out of breath, seeming a bit desperate that no one seemed nearly as urgent.

"Abigail. Where's Ben?" Riley held her shoulders so she would calm down and breath.

She stopped freaking out and smiled, an almost taunting smile, causing Riley to take a couple steps back. She lowered her head, her eyes still staring up at him. But Riley noticed how empty her eyes looked now. She was a ghost of the real Abigail.

Cobb had his hand already on his gun. Waiting for a sign to shoot. Though he was hoping he wouldn't have to disturb the dream anymore.

"Abigail?" Riley finally asked, he sounded intimidated. Abigail just let out a low and demonic laugh. Her eyes and hair growing darker. And then Cobb noticed something strange. Her whole appearance began to change in front of them.

Cobb's jaw fell agape when he realized who'd taken Abigail's form. Mal. Mal stood there staring demonically at Riley.

"What are you doing here, Mal." Cobb said calmly, pulling out his gun with a swift movement and planting it at the side of her head. She just laughed again, bravely turning to face him so the gun was right in her face.

"You will Not shoot me, Dom." Cobb tried to keep his expressions fierce. But he could feel his lip quivering.

"You're just a shade." He said in a horse whisper. Just receiving another throaty chuckle.

"I am the only thing you believe in anymore. But that's not why you won't shoot me. You just don't want to make the projections any more agitated than we already are." his hand began to shake. "And believe me darling, we are pissed."

"It shouldn't matter though. It's only a dream." He stated blankly. Fear creeping in.

"Then why don't you just shoot me?" He didn't answer so she smirked. "Are you afraid to hurt? You shouldn't have come back, Dom."

"Why are you still here? Why? Why!" Cobb was convulsing more violently.

"You still have regrets. Why else would I be here." With a sudden rush of movement she took Dom's head in her hands and broke his neck with a sickening crack.

"No!" Riley cried, "Stop!" within a split second, she turned to Yusuf. He tried to back away but ended up tripping over Cobb's dead body.

A gun fire was heard. Mal fell, her expression empty. Yusuf, who was wide eyed, looked up. He only saw a shuttering Riley, gun still in hand as he breathed with heavy breaths.

"This is so fucked up." He whispered, still staring where Mal once stood. Before he had KILLED her.

Yusuf stood, brushing himself off. "Good shot," he looked around. "We'll have to find Ben next time. The projections will be going crazy soon." Riley became confused. Yusuf was very brave for someone he'd so far thought to be a bit if a nerd. 'I shouldn't be talking.' he thought.

"Uh, will Cobb be okay?" Riley asked.

"Yes, he's probably awake now. Yusuf looked around. "Well go ahead and shoot me. I'd rather not be torn apart."

Riley widened his eyes. "Are you sure?" Yusuf nodded. Riley looked down at his hand. At the black hand gun. Frowning and handing Yusuf the gun. "I can't, here."

"Right. Would you like me to shoot you first? Unless you're fine with taking yourself out."

"Sh-shoot me. I guess." _Boom._

**A/N ever since I saw national treasue, I had yearned to have Riley shoot someone! (I'm weird!) So... Was it okay? And I think I may have a chapter (short one) of Ben in the dream. And like, how he reacted. Okay so thankyou so much for all your reviews so far! I'm so thankful you like my story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N so sorry for the late update! School is crazy! Okay so I make up for it with a long chapter ;) Ben's first dream-sharing experience! Yay? Oh! I used a lot more description than usual, so tell me how you like it. Slight fluff if I can even call it that. Warning GORE! I'm sorry. It's not all bad though. Not much worse then the last chapter.**

**Legal-Assassin-006: Thanks so much! More action in this chapter! Mal is still there because if Cobb can't give up dream sharing, why should he be avle to let go of Mal? Does that make sense? Lol**

**Xxxrainingxxic exxx: Thank you! I worked hard on it! Haha, Eames as Abigail! But he's watching th kids remember? Plus how would he know what Abigail looked like? Haha (now I'm getting all technical sorry)**

**OKAY ENJOY :D please r&r!**

Ben looked around. Where was he? Definitely somewhere familiar. Still, something felt off. It was dark, eerily dusty. He squinted his eyes. He was in tunnel. A light melted into the darkness from the far end. It's flickering glow playing shadows across the walls.

Ben began to walk towards it, like a moth to a flame. As he drew closer, more details came into focus. "Under the church..." He whispered. The walls produced intricate detailed spirals that spread out from a torch mounted on the tunnel wall. He wiggled it out and peered further down the hall.

He entered a opening on the side. It was a trademark in his memory. One more door, and he'd be in the treasure room. And there it was. Placed in it's puzzle fitted slots were the pieces of the antique pipe. Delicately, he took hold of the handle, gingerly turning it in a circle till he heard a click.

Then, with a satisfied smirk, he pushed the handle forwards. The wall to his left shifted immediately, revealing it to be a door. He took a deep breath and with every ounce of strength he could muster, pushed the stone door to the side.

He rested his elbow on the wall, leaning forward catching his breath, he wiped the sweat from his brow. He then stepped inside, grabbing his torch from the mount. The room was dark like before. He tried to remember what to do next.

'funny,' he thought, still unsure why he had been in the templar's tunnels. Then a memory struck. To which he had to mentally smacked himself. "Duh," he said in two different variating pitches.

He tilted the torch down, a flame caught in the gun-powder troves. The large room spread in size as the fire spread throughout. He took in HIS find. Treasure was piled in little mountains scattered across the enormous room.

He couldn't help but notice his heartbeat speed up like it had the first time. Though he found it odd that the treasure still remained. He shot his head up to make sure he could find the stairs. And yes, there they were at the very back. "Wish we'd known to just go through that tomb first," he thought.

He'd said that the first time him Abigail and Riley climbed out through the thickly collected cobwebs. How much easier it would've been to just go through THAT tomb, instead of risking everyones lives in the spiraling black hole.

'Abigail...'he began making the decent sized walk, watching his feet as not to step on something. Treasure littered the floors so heavily it was near impossible not to step on a coin or even parchment of some kind.

He furrowed his brow in deep thought. He needed to make sure he called Abigail. Tell her he'd landed safely. And Riley too. "Riley!" He said in a horse whisper. He had to find Riley! How had they been separated? Maybe... Whatever he was in did this.

He thought even harder. Trying to remember why he was there. Or in Philly at all. He knew he was in Paris though. He wasn't in two places at once... That seemed irrational. But at the same time, the back of his mind told him it was rational.

The silence surrounding him suddenly became very unsettling. He coughed, just to hear himself. He tried to coax his nerves to simmer down, but his ears were buzzing with silence. He began to walk with a faster pace. He finally reached the five story stair case. He practically ran a whole two stories.

At last, he was at the door that led into yet another tunnel. As he began to walk down, he noted how the walls grew closer and closer with each step, until finally they ended in a small space. Ben had to crouch down on his knees and hands to needle through.

Soon he had to ditch the torch, the heat unbearable in such a close space. Surrounded in complete darkness, he reached his hands in front of him, feeling for the back of the tomb. After stumbling around for some time, he felt the cold stone against his palms.

Swinging around and sitting, he kicked at the stone with as much force he could muster at that point. It took a good four kicks till the stone crumbled away. White light, almost grey, shone through. He inched himself out and took in a tremendous amount of dust-less air. He quickly got back on task and looked for the stairs that led out of the basement.

Once found he climbed the last flight to ground level, breathing heavily through his nose. Turning the corner that led to the main part of the church he froze. His just caught breath escaping him once more. He tried to make sense of the crumpled body that lay lifeless on the church floor. Tried to- but couldn't.

It was Ian. The stringy sand hair proved so. Blood pooled his body. The sight was so looked up, finally tearing his gaze away from the awful sight. 'Who did this?' he wondered. Not sure wether or not he really wanted to know. He sighed thinking how something like this happened in a church. It just made fear more for Abigail. And his baby. If someone could shoot a man in a church, try sure as hell would shoot a pregnant lady. But maybe he was being too rash thinking that. After all, this was Ian.

'But it's not really Ian.' he found himself think. He didn't understand why such a strange thought occurred. He stole another glance at the corpse. 'He isn't really dead.' Ben thought he was going crazy. Was it him thinking these things? Of course Ian was dead.

Baffled, (which doesn't usually happen to Ben) He began to walk off. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he needed to be outside. For some strange reason, he was surprised to see people out and about. Given the sight he just witnessed, he felt he was the last person on Earth.

He began to merge in with the traffic of the crowed, trying to immerse himself with society. Trying, oddly enough, to keep a hold on his sanity. A blunt pain hit his shoulder, riveting his attention. Again it happened. The people around him were rudely shoving him around.

He veered off, walking through an ally. He caught a quick glimpse of a flick of blonde hair rounding the corner. He started after it as if driven by instinct. When he came out the other side of the ally, he was in another busy street.

He tried to stand tall, over looking the heads for another glimpse of blonde hair. He looked a ways ahead and saw her. Abigail. How was he gonna explain why he stayed in Philly when he wasn't sure himself. You're not in America.' His thought spoke to him again. He shook his head away. Trying to shake away the thoughts like an etcha'sketch. He then took off into the crowd, shoving his own way this time. The people around him got more violent in return.

He was then grabbed by the arms and everyone started stretching him out like a wet dish cloth. He cringed, trying to get himself out. Another person twisted his arm in a way that made him cry out. When he looked, he realized it was a little girl no older than nine. His eyes grew wide in horror. Another twist was received by the peeved looking girl, her eyes dark and hallow. He cried out in return. His face distorted in confusion and suffering.

He closed his eyes, letting his body go limp. Ultimately giving up the fight. He heard strange sounds, almost like a fast ping-pong balls darting by. Then he was released. Despair seemed to leave with the pressure of being pulled. So he opened his eyes.

His heart sprung to his throat. The girl who'd seconds before had been tugging at his arm, now lay lifeless in an odd and un-natural position. So did the others. Everything Became slow-motion. Each second twice as unbearable. He looked up, feeling himself start to doubt this world.

He saw to familiar people. He wasn't sure how he knew them though. There was a younger man, wearing a white collard shirt and black dress pants. In his hand was a gun, a suppressor on the end. His features were locked on the bodies, a disgusted look mocking them almost. Next to him was a petite girl. She seemed to be college age. Her brown wavy hair fell over her stunned expression. She focused on the small girl too. She seemed to be holding her breath. Afraid something might happen if she moved. After what seemed to be a millennium, the young man finally spoke.

"Your subconscious is vicious." he said as he placed the gun in his back pocket., as if it were as normal as a cell phone.

"Abigail, she-" Ben began, looking in the direction he'd last seen her.

"Abigail?" The young women asked timidly. Ben felt he could trust her immediately, though he wasn't sure with the man just yet. He gave off this aura. Almost like Ian's.

"My wife." He finally spoke.

"Your married? Please tell me you dint have kids." The man sounded almost concerned.

"I will soon." Ben said in a worried voice that didn't seem his own. The young girl shot her hand to cover her mouth in worry.

"Deja vu, he shouldn't be here." she said to herself. Ben gave her a quizzical glance. She tried to avoid his stare.

"Gates," the man sighed. "You remember us as all?"

"You're familiar." The he had a sudden epiphany. "Arthur, Ariadne..." he trailed off. "This isn't real." he repeated his earlier thoughts. It all made sense. "And that wasn't really Abigail," he mostly said this to himself. The disappointment evident in his voice.

"Come'on. We gotta find Riley." Urged Arthur, Drawing Ben from his inner thoughts. Ariadne noticed how calmly Arthur could handle things. Any other time she'd admire this trait, but she was a little shocked at watching her boyfriend shoot a little girl.

'Boyfriend? Did I just think that?' She wondered if that was what he was.

The three began walking in the direction that "Abigail" had strutted off in. Towards the Liberty Bell, Ben realized. He looked over at the other two, noticing their linked hands and flirty glances he couldn't help but think of Abigail in his arms. Away from danger, starting their family.

These thoughts were cut short when he was startled by the sound of a loud gun shot. Arthur felt Ariadne tense up, he squeezed her hand in empathy. She smiled weakly. None if the three said anything. Knowing the sound cane from the direction they were heading in. _Bang! Bang!_

Two this time. Pigeons flew off in multiple directions. Then Ben though he felt a tremor under his feet. Arthur came to an abrupt stop and scowled. "Damn it. Dream's collapsing." Soon the whole street was shaking violently. The sidewalk began to jut out in ragged concrete spears.

Ben, trying to balance himself, looked up to see a whole building leaning, almost looming over them. There was agonizing crack louder than all the breaking glass and disturbed concrete combined. And for a moment, nothing happened, until the unmistakable sound of crumbling debris showered down on then, followed by the rest of the building. _Blackness._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I decided that Ben's gonna need to start falling apart... I feel terrible I had to do that to him... But I mean his wife's preggerz and he just saw things that he directly links to the fear of losing the one thing he's trying to do right. Sure, he's been shot at before. But now, his REAL future is at stake! Sorry I really had to explain that!  
>Legal-Assassin-006: Thanks for the encouraging words helped me finish this chapter.<strong>

**xxxRainingxxIcexxx: Ya you can hook up to the PASSIV when it's already in use, you're right. I was just saying that Eames wouldn't be able to forge Abigail because he doesn't actually know what she looks like. I'm bad at explaining sorry! And yes, Ben saw Ian's body because it was the same place where Riley had started the dream. Sorry if I made that hard to understand! I hope you like this quick chapter! If you do find anything else you're unsure about I'd love to help!  
><strong> 

Riley's eyes fluttered open. He was dazed. Then with a piercing headache of flowing information he took in a sharp breath. His hand instinctively reached up to touch his head. No bullet wounds. Though he felt something. Pulling back his hand as his senses registered something sticky and warm on his face. 'Oh God,' he thought. 'I really was shot.'

He sat up with such a force that his head spun. He let out a panicked yelp. He quickly looked at his hands, checking for blood. Instead he saw blue paint spread all over. He grimaced in confusion, getting up only to fall on his face. He was so startled that Eames started laughing uncontrollably.

"Eames! Why would you do that?" Arthur looked down at his own shoes, the laces tied together much like Riley's, though Eames knew better than to spread blue paint all over his expensive clothes. Mostly because he wouldn't be able to pay him back, also because Arthur would literally kill him.

"Because Phillipa didn't bring red paint so I used blue." Eames gave an innocent face, but his mocking demeanor shone brightly through.

"You must think you're clever." Arthur spat, standing up and taking Ariadne's hand to pull her up as well. She seemed to be in a distant state. Which he found weird, normally she'd enjoy Eame's childish mischief.

"That's what's so brilliant about it." He smiled fondly at his two minions who snickered up at him. Arthur rolled his eyes and started towards his desk when he heard Ariadne gasp. He turned to see her eyes trailing his shoulders and back. His eyes grew wide when he realized what was happening. Turning his head behind him, he saw his entire back-side drenched in the sticky blue paint.

"Eames!" His voice carried across the room. "How the hell'd you even get it on my back! It doesn't matter, you're fucking dead." Eames waited for Arthur to charge him. Surprisingly he didn't.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" Eames finally asked. Everyone in the room was still. All watching anxiously, Cobb had already grabbed his kids attention, trying to avoid violence.

"Not yet. I will." Arthur said in an icy low mono-tone. But Eames wasn't frightened. He had the upper hand, despite what Arthur thought.

"Of course dear." He continued to smile at the peeved point man before redirecting his attention to Riley. "You alright darling? Hope this doesn't change anything between us." Riley, who'd climbed back into his chair, just scowled, holding his fore head in pain.

Yusuf jumped up, he was silent. Almost too serious. He walked straight to his work corner to a cooler. He pulled out a bag of ice and brought it Back to Riley, simply putting it in front of his face. Riley appreciated the gesture, taking it and placing the cold bag to his swelling face.

The condensation of the bag mixed with the paint, causing soupy streams of blues to roll down his face. Riley finally looked to his left, realizing Ben hadn't even stirred. His friend lay there, eyes open. He seemed to be admiring the crumbling ceiling, or maybe he was in deep thought.

"Where were you?" Riley asked, trying not to sound accusing. Ben looked over, trying hard to smile genuinely.

"What a great look on you." His sarcastic tone he was known for relaxed Riley. "I was in the church-"

"So was I. You couldn't gave been there." Ben shrugged.

"I meant to say, I was under the church." Riley nodded.

"We were going to look for you at the Liberty Bell. But then Abigail showed up all worried about you. And..." Riley gulped. Ben felt fear collect in his chest at the thought of Abigail. "S-She turned into this crazy French woman, she snapped Cobb's neck and I-... I shot her, Ben..."

Ben could only shutter, his throat was dry. "Dreaming is so much more terrifying then before." Despite his uncomforted state, Ben still had his careless persona up. Riley, being a good friend, could sense his false emotions. Ben didn't like this. He'd have to figure a way out to help Ben keep his hold on things.

"Daddy!" Phillipa squealed in delight, "I forgot to show you what mister Eames drew me!" Cobb directed his attention to the girl. Eames mentally slapped himself. She proudly held up a scribbler looking fish girl.

Cobb tried hard not to break out in laughter, his mood was considerably lighter. "Cute..." He finally was able to muster with a shortened breath. He shot the 'artist' a mocking glance.

Eames rolled his eyes, praying Arthur had already left for the day. He was surprised by the sudden ringing of the single phone. Eames had a good idea who it was as he sped for it, he picked it up and before bringing to his ear he said, "Ariadne?"

"She left, with Arthur." Cobb called. Eames grunted.

"Fine, I was thinking somebody should go ahead and help 'them' get totems." Cobb nodded and Eanes finally lifted the phone.

"Sorry, hello... Yes everyones here... Yeah, the extractor too... No worries, our point man can get that information... No, we have no need to meet in person... Yes, I'm being snappy with my answers, so you can bloody well appreciate that your little mark happens to be a friend of a damn US FBI agent, so now the stakes are higher." Eames didn't mention anything to important. Technically he was telling the truth. Despite the turned tables, Ian remained oblivious, cursing into the phone.

"If anything, I can't have them find me." 'They will...' he thought.

"Well, sounds like you know what you're doing." Eames sarcasm just pissed Howe off more.

"You want my money? You better damn well cut this shit." Eames sighed into the phone.

"I suppose we should meet in person. After all, we get no where through these phone calls."

"Where then?" Eames paused to think. Raking his brain for a spot he could both obtain for information on Ian, and also get a pin point on him. Make things a bit easier for the FBI when it came time for the rewiring.

"Well, you know I'm in Paris. Can you legally board a plane somehow?" Ian laughed coldly at the question.

"Meet me at the airport. Bloody damn fool." Click. Eames sighed, rubbing his face as he set down the old corded phone. He looked up at Cobb with Gates and Poole. They looked like they were pretty deep in conversation. In one of the back corners, Yusuf sat awkwardly near the two younger Cobb's. He obviously had no patience for children.

Then Eames' thoughts drifted to Arthur and Ariadne. They'd left together. Right under everyones noses. He couldn't help but smile suspiciously. He wondered if they'd gone back to Ariadne's apartment, or Arthur's hotel room. Either way, Arthur sure was in for s surprise. He patted his pocket that held a vile of the left over blue sludge he had made. He was proud of the concoction.

When Arthur and Riley came back in the morning, he was sure as hell going to enjoy the hives that would be spread all over their confused little faces. Tomorrow was going to be fucking perfect.

"Hey, can I use your phone?" Ben(who seemed mostly back to normal) asked. Eames nodded stepping away. Ben quickly dialed the number he knew by heart. 1 ring. 2 rings. 3 rings.

"... Hello?" a soft voice inquired, Ben smiled into the phone.

"Hey, we got here an hour or so ago. You still in DC?"

"Ben? Oh good! You got there safe, Riley too? I'm actually back in Pennsylvania. I actually visited the liberty bell earlier today. That's how much I already miss you." She laughed quietly.

Ben felt his heart race. 'Just a dream. Just a dream. It was just a coincidence.' "I miss you too. I dreamt of you." He tried to sound his playful self. He seemed to be doing well. They carried on with their catch up conversation as Eames strolled over to Yusuf Cobb and the kids.

"What's this?" Cobb picked a crumpled sheet of paper off the floor. He unfolded it and inspected it with a quizzical expression. James looked up and answered.

"It's a tree." Eames rolled his eyes.

**A/N and here's what the next couple chapters should be like.  
>First, Ian and Eames meet and chat. And after that, where did Ariadne and Arthur really go... Hehe! That should be a cute one!<strong>

**ALSO! What should Ben and Riley's totems be?**


	16. Chapter 16 A&A

**A/N Yes! A whole chapter dedicated to A&A! :D yay! Also this is kinda the "I'm sorry" chapter. This story actually will get a little more... Plotty? Intense? Idk what to call it! But I've planned out the next 10 chapters tediously!  
>I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed , favorited, and followed this story! Thanks so much, I wouldn't have even gotten past my writers block without the encouragement! <strong>

**Legal-Assassin-006: I hope you like this cheesyness! I'm sure I'll get better at writing Romance!**

**WARNING! LOTS OF THOUGHTS! Italics is thoughts, I used to do 'thought', but I know that italics make it easier.**

Ariadne and Arthur smiled as she led them to her car. "That was pretty ninja." She said as she crawled into the driver's side. Arthur, a bit irritated that he hadn't opened the door for her, _damn_, laughed slightly.

"I think if Eames hadn't been so scared of me, he would have noticed when we left." She smirked as the engine started.

"As if," he gave her a pout, she slapped his arm. _He's never been this playful with me_. "Where to, what hotel?" he pondered this for a moment.

"I don't know what it's called, but I know where it is." She rolled her eyes in a friendly gesture.

"YOU forgot something as important as your hotel?" He shrugged innocently. But his smirk said otherwise. She quickly turned to the road in front of her. _God, he makes me feel so giddy when he smiles at me like that._

After what Arthur thought would take five minutes took close to twenty, they finally pulled into the 'hotel' parking lot. Ariadne stared at it in distaste. He quirked an eye-brow at her obvious frown.

"What's wrong." She blushed, realizing she'd been caught.

"I just can't imagine you, of all people, staying in a dingy old motel. Not that it bothers me, just surprises." She sputtered out the last bit, trying hard not to sound desperate. He smiled at her, which just caused her stomach to twist in obvious embarrassment.

"It happens to be," he said as he stepped out, nearly ran to the other side and opened her door, "much nicer inside." She laughed as he took her hand and pulled her out of the car, kissing it once she was grounded.

_He's such a cheesy romantic_. Though she knew she wouldn't want it any other way. They walked, hand in hand, into the dingy building. He brought her to the stairs and they walked up in silence. But, he noted, it wasn't unpleasant.

He finally veered them off at the third floor, beckoning her with their linked hands. He walked halfway down the hallway, stopping at 3067. He let go of her hand only for a moment. She felt a weight press against her chess. The warmth of his hand missing from hers. He retrieved the key from his pocket and opened the door. He stepped halfway in, the turned and welcomed her in with an outstretched arm. _Ever the gentleman_. Her smile spoke her thoughts as he rolled his eyes.

She stepped into the small room. A queen sized Ben lay in the center of the dimly lit room, it was nicer than she'd thought. Just like Arthur had said it would be. He grabbed her arm, her heart fluttered. His almost stopped when he came to realize that Ariadne was in his room. She turned to face him.

_I'd _ _really hate to ruin this moment_. He let out a slight sigh but tried his best to cover it up. "You can sit," he motioned towards the bed. "I'm gonna try and wash off some of this... Stuff." He motioned at the goop. She nodded silently as he turned, gathered up his travel bag, and stepped into the bathroom. He swore he'd never gotten ready so quickly. Stepping out they both locked gazes. Her mouth practically flew open.

"You're not wearing a suit!" She exclaimed. His face took up an amused expression.

"Oh come on. You've seen me in jeans and casual wear before." He disagreed with a shake of her head.

"No, only once. But in a dream."

"So you dream of me?" He winked. She threw him a warning glance, but he could see her trying hard to hide the smile. "Want to go run some errands with me?" He asked.

She was surprised to hear him ask that. _I'm in his bed for Christ's sake_!. She didn't let her surprise, or rather, disappointment show through. Instead she nodded. "Sure." _It's not like you've actually kissed him yet. Don't be so disappointed._

They back tracked to her car, where he opened the passenger side door for her to sit. She gave him a quizzical glance but grinned as she took her newly appointed seat. He walked over to his side and sat down.

"So, where first?" She noticed a side-ways smirk flash across his face. When he didn't answer and dimly started the car she snapped teasingly. "Arthur!" Some nervous giggles escaped.

He began to pull out of the parking lot. "You'll see." He said almost too casually. Being as impatient as she was, she began begging him to tell. When he shook his head once again she moaned.

"I doubt you know where we're even going," she teased. He responded again the same way as before.

"You'll see." he was obviously enjoying frazzling her. Teasing was his new favorite sport.

Finally, he stopped in front of a small shopping strip. It was old and out-dated. In fact, it was almost an unsettling atmosphere. She fidgeted in her seat as he parked the car. Unbuckling, he swung himself out and again, he opened her door and helped her out. She kept her gaze fixed unsurely on the row of old stores. She looked up at him, expectantly waiting for his answer.

He pretended that he had no idea what her fixed stare had been inquiring as be just led her forward. He walked them straight into a grocery store. Age had dubbed it, as it's gutter hung loosely above their heads as they walked through. She turned her gaze back to her car for just a moment. Only to be even more unsettled when she saw no one else was parked.

He squeezed her hand, his other pulled a sticky note from his pocket. He motioned with his head, towards the over-used shopping baskets. She picked one up, noticing how the tears allowed the shade that had once been a deep red, fade into a ghostly pink.

"First off," He said, reading his sticky not. "three pounds of butter." Her eyes widened.

"Butter?" She questioned. He just perked his lips in concentration.

"I think the refrigerated dairy section is... This way." He began again to pull her, leading her deeper into the frankly dusty, old, and abandoned looking grocery store. She caught the quickest glimpse of a stout man at a register. He almost blended in with the overall bleakness of the whole place.

She took a deep breath, settling in with Arthur's easy steps. He was walking at a practical pace, a comfortable pace, she decided.

They reached the back of the store where bright lights shot out from under reflective refrigerating shelves. They walked along until she spotted everything from cheese, to sour cream, and milk. She frowned. "I don't see any butter." She had a second to realize how close Arthur was behind her. His chest practically pressed against her back. She shivered slightly before looking down once more to the aligned dairy products.

_Speak of the devil_! Her hand grabbed at the box and shot up in triumph, with a fitting, "AH-HA!" Escaping her lips. He threw the box into the basket that rested on her shoulder. He laughed at her excitement. Then he quickly planted a kiss on her cheek as he began walking again. She froze, her arm smile fading. He was most definitely teasing her! She would just tease him back.

She turned to follow him, a cheeky smile on her face. _I'm loving Mister casual point-man_. Without skipping a beat she rested her hands on either side of his waste, peering over his shoulder. "What next?" She asked innocently. Of course, her voice sounded a bit coaxing.

He faltered in step, but recovered before his heart failed. He smiled a full toothy grin, glad she couldn't see it. He liked this flirty game they had going. In fact, he was only more elated when she turned her head so it rested in the nook of his neck.

"Next, two jars of kernels. And then a bag of peanut butter cups. Then we head next door to the cleaners." That got her. She didn't respond. _Cleaners_? She thought mischievously. He quickly turned around, obviously surprising her further. Age went to take a step back but he grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She couldn't help but feel the closeness of their bodies.

"Something wrong?" He asked, batting his lashes for more affect. She recovered her wit and smirked up at him.

"Not at all, you?" He felt his lip quiver. Then he returned her teasing expression before turning down an aisle. She barely saw him pick up two large containers of kernels. _Popping kernels _she realized. He has then in the basket before she even had time to react. He then blew at the tops of his fingers, blowing the smoke off his imaginary gun. She let out an amused snort. "You think you're so cool?" She asked.

Before he could rake in a breath to answer, she had grabbed his hand back into hers and in a fit of giggles, ran down the walkway between the high shelves, making sure to take plenty quick turns until she ended up in the candy isle. She spotted the peanut butter cups and dashed again. Picking it off the higher shelf by standing on her tip-toes, she grabbed the bag.

Her triumphed smile was short lived, as he easily pricked the bag from her grasp, and held it above her head. She stared up at him in a happy-rage. "How dare you!" She hadn't realized how loud she'd been until a round face of an older man, _the same stout man from before_, peered around a corner. Ariadne felt her cheek flush. And to her amazement, she heard the stifled giggled from Arthur. She wanted so badly to punch him in the gut, but refrained as the man's gaze lingered for an uncomfortable length of time.

Finally he disappeared back around the corner. Ariadne let out a long sigh, Arthur was seemingly out of breath as he hunched over, shaking with joy. He had laughed so hard that she figured by now, his sides were hurting. She gave a cold stare as she quickly swooped up the candy bag. That seemed to snap him out of it.

He quickly shot up, his eyes watery from all his laughing. She smirked at him menacingly. A bold, 'That's right! Deal with it!' smug look placing her heart shaped face. He quickly grabbed for it, but she maneuvered the candy behind her back. That didn't stop him.

He wrapped he arms around her tiny waste, and lifted her up. She held back a shriek as she went in kicking her legs about. He'd only lifted her three feet up before he easily snagged the candy with his free hand. She froze and faced him.

She'd let her arms rest on his shoulders as she was held to his chest, looking down at him. She hadn't realized how close their faces actually were until he said something. "Hey, Ariadne." The casualness of his dry humor made her gulp. She was most definitely nervous, but no way in hell was she uncomfortable. She sensed his movement as he was about to move in, but the scratchy sound if a man's cough drew both their heads to look.

She mentally threw her hands up in defeat. The stout man had a terrifying look on his face. Ariadne felt Arthur delicately set her down. "Let's go checkout." He whispered closely in her ear. She nodded, though her eyes were still fixed on the small French-man who looked incredibly irked at their public display of ALMOST affection. She sighed. _Won't I ever get a break?  
><em>  
>After an awkward but quick checkout, the two quickly exited.<br>"Now, we need a clear clothes bag." She felt her eye-brows form a deep V.

"What for?" She was ignored as they walked into the cleaner's. Arthur smiled politely at the older woman behind the desk. In the best broken French he knew, she heard him ask for a plastic clothes cover. She only became more confused. The lady cane back with a brand new bag, she nodded at the two strange foreigners as the two walked out the door.

The whole drive back to the motel, Ariadne's mind was buzzing. Questions boiled inside her. She did her best to stat quiet. After an eternity of driving, she jumped out of her seat before he could come around and open her door. She smiled wickedly at him, knowing full well that she'd be damned if Arthur got his way after today. He just wiggled his eye-brows at her. Attempting to provoke her once more. She refused to be baited as they made their way to room 3067. They walked in, and Arthur went straight for the small radio-clock sitting on the night stand. He pulled out his I-pod and soft Edith Piaffe music began to play. She recognized _La Vie en Rose_ as the song. He walked back over to her, and pointed to a small kitchen corner. "This room has a stove." He sounded like he was telling her a secret. She giggled.

"And...?" She pushed, her smile widening.

"AND we're going to make our own popcorn. He pulled a bug pot out from under the counter. "Actually. We're going to make a clothes bag full amount of popcorn, and you-" He knelt down to pen the mini fridge. He pulled out a plastic bad that held what looked like a block of chocolate. "Will be making hot chocolate with French mousse." She couldn't help but lose it. Giggling like a crazy person, she reached out and took the mousse. This was just too much fun.

Hot chocolate, pop-corn, peanut butter cups! Definitely her favorite comfort foods. She wondered how he'd known. _Well, it is his job_. She was comforted at the thought that he'd researched for tonight. A perfect first date.

They began cooking, laughing the whole time. Finally he'd walked over to the small tv set that was set on a stand in front of the bed. Surprisingly, a DVD player was hooked up to it. She felt herself bite her lips with excitement. He spoke over the fairly loud music and pooping kernels that landed against the pot.

"I brought this movie called the adjustment bureau. It looked really good." She nodded her head with a big _probably stupid_ grin.

After a few minutes of unloading the last pot of popcorn into the close-to-full clothes bag, filling mugs with co-co, opening up the candy bag, and setting up pillows against the headrest to allow them to sit up, they began the movie. The decided to sit through the previews. Talking a little, munching at their treats. Suddenly, Ariadne felt his hand cup her chin.

Slightly confused, but also excited with anticipation, she allowed him to turn her head to face him. He leaned in, closing his eyes, as did she. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. They pulled ever so slightly apart, just enough to look into each other's eyes. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Arthur spoke first.

"I've been trying to do that all day," he whispered. She felt his breath warm her still close lips. With out thinking, he leaned in again. They kissed a little longer, before once more separating. Both their hearts were racing. "I'm taking this slow, I'm taking this seriously."She wasn't sure if he was reminding himself, or telling her. Either way, she was beyond flattered.

They spent the rest of the evening watching the movie in contempt silence. _This is how it's supposed to feel_, she chided to herself. She nuzzled herself in his arms. Little did she know that Arthur was on the verge of screaming at the burning skin around his neck. He knew it had been Eames' doing with the blue 'paint'. He'd be damned if Eames ruined this moment. Luckily Arthur kept his composure throughout the movie. But Arthur was still going to kill that god damn brit.

**A/N Sorry for the imperfections. I am actually think of having someone revise my story…. Haha! So I also meant to have them make so home-made ice cream but I forgot! You can pretend it did happen and incase you guys are wondering, I'm positive Ariadne drove home after the movie. With one last goodbye kiss. 3 haha sorry I'm cheesy.**

**ALSO! I don't want anyone to leave because some chapters might not have a lot of fluff but im trying! Please keep R&R! Much love!**


End file.
